1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to displaying a communication log using a graphical user interface (hereinafter, simply referred to as a “GUI”) image. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for and method of to displaying a communication log using a GUI image that provides communication ranking information for each of a plurality of users by using statistical data on communication logs accumulated in a personal mobile terminal, and visually displays an amount of communication according to each of the plurality of users by using the GUI image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, due to the widespread use of mobile terminals having high capacity memories, users of the mobile terminals spend time and effort to manage personal networks which include people around the users by classifying and recording addresses, which are recorded in the users' own terminals, into respective groups, such as, friends, co-workers, families, and the like, or updating contents that are newly added or changed.
In light of the above, techniques that allow the user to easily see a communication log, using data such as the number of calls to specific telephone numbers, the total conversation time, the number of SMS messages transmitted, and so on, have been proposed.
Korean Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-0079159 discloses a method of editing call lists that accumulates the number of calls made to multiple contacts, and lists the contacts' phone numbers in order based on the number of calls that have been made in a specified period of time, when a user searches for a telephone number. Further, Korean Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-0090594 discloses a method of displaying communication time that displays communication time information in a graphic bar by collecting statistics regarding communication time according to date and time of the communication.
However, the related art merely compare records, such as communication time. Accordingly, it is not possible to display comparative rankings in a visual way, such as a GUI, using statistics on various communication logs, such as telephone traffic and the number of SMS/MMS messages transmitted.